


One Plate

by indigorose50



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, General Strange Plans and Admiral Nothing Explained, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone can see Kiel and Leon like each other. Well, except for Kiel and Leon. But, with Frey's help, the town is going to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Plate

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a quest to Fill Up the Fandom! I asked people on tumblr for Rune Factory fic prompts, and one was: 
> 
> "I’d like a Leon/Kiel (Well it doesn’t have to be but I’d like it to be) involving Frey noticing their feelings, and involving the whole town in her mission of getting them together." 
> 
> You can find this on tumblr as well but I wanted to post it here too. If you have any RF fic ideas, send me an ask on tumblr. My URL is indigowallbreaker :) Enjoy the fic!

Frey watched the pair carefully from her seat in Porcoline’s restaurant. The guys were all sitting at the longer table to her right, chatting, eating and, in Doug and Dylas’ case, arguing. No one was really paying attention to Leon’s plate, which had been slowly losing food without Leon eating it. 

Kiel stealthily scooped up a bite from Leon’s plate. Leon had been egging Dylas on when he saw the younger boy out of the corner of his eye. Kiel froze, fork halfway to his mouth. Earlier, Leon had picked on Doug mercilessly for stealing off his plate and Frey held her breath, waiting for the same thing to happen. 

But Leon just smiled and nudged his plate a little closer to the blond. Kiel brightened immediately and stuffed his fork in his mouth. They did that for the rest of the meal, both of them eating off Leon’s plate. 

Frey didn’t move until all the men had left: Arthur still trying to get Vishnal to try on a pair of glasses and Dylas telling him to give up already. Leon and Kiel fell a little behind the group, talking to each other and smiling. 

When the door shut behind them, a voice said to Frey’s left, “So you’ve noticed it too?”

Frey jumped in her seat and turned to see Meg smiling down at her.

“Noticed what?”

“You don’t have to pretend,” Meg explained, looking at the door the guys just left through, “We all see it.” She sighed, taking Frey’s long-empty plate as she did so, “I don’t think there’s anything we can do about it though. Kiel is so oblivious and Leon hardly takes anything seriously.”

Frey thought for a moment, then stood up, “I can call a town meeting, right? Since I’m a princess?”

Meg had begun to move away from her table but paused at Frey’s question. “I think so. You could ask Mr. Volkanon but-”

“Then I have an idea.”

\-----  
That night a town meeting was held. Not everyone attended, as not everyone was aware of the meeting, but those that came listened to their princess and agreed to help.

\-----

Leon knocked on the door to Kiel and Forte’s house the next morning. Forte, armed as always, answered it and immediately frowned. 

“Do you need something?” she snapped at the guardian.

“Just you, my love.” He responded deadpan.

Forte’s cheeks turned scarlet and she stared up at him. Leon held her gaze for a full minute before smirking. “Just kidding.”

The cheeks stayed scarlet but a scowl replaced the gape. Leon chuckled as he pushed passed her into the house. “What do you want?!” Forte demanded again, shutting the door with more force than strictly necessary.

“Xiao Pai mention that Kiel wasn’t feeling well today,” Leon said, looking around the small house, “I came to make sure you weren’t making him soup or anything.” He smiled as her scowl turned into an icy glare. 

“He is perfectly fine,” Forte declared, “He went out not too long-”

She was cut off by the door swinging open. Standing there, panting, were Illuminata, Kiel, and Porcoline.

Forte had drawn her sword when the door burst open, but now she lowered it slightly, “What’s the matter?!”

“There’s-” Kiel began, but Porcoline cut him off.

“WE’VE BEEN ROBBED! I WILL NEVER SLEEP SOUNDLY AGAIN!” He sobbed dramatically into his hands, “I woke up last night for a third midnight snack and found someone in Arthur’s office! The brute took off with all his glasses! I was so upset I lost my appetite!” He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and blew into it loudly.

Illuminata pointing a thumb at herself with a smile, “That’s where I come it!” she announced, “When I found out, I knew he had a case and-”

“That’s where I come in!” Kiel shouted, mimicking Illuminata’s pose. “I heard them talking about!”

There was a pause during which Leon and Forte blinked, Porco blew his nose again and Illuminata gave Kiel a confused look.

“Why did you not say something last night?” Leon asked Porcoline calmly.

“Pardon?”

“You said you woke up in the middle of the night. It’s mid-morning.” He pointed out, “Why wait to tell someone?”

There was another pause. This time Kiel gave Illuminata a confused look. 

“Yeah...” He started slowly, “Why-”

“THERE’S NO TIME FOR THIS!” Illuminata grabbed Forte by the wrist, “I’m going to find the criminal and you’re going to arrest him!” she pulled a protesting Forte out the door, passed the approaching Bado and Nancy, and down the lane before any of the men could react.

“Well,” Kiel said brightly, “I guess we should help-”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Said Bado, coming to the door as Porcoline slipped out.

“What? Why?”

“It’s dangerous out here with a thief on the loose!” Nancy said worriedly, “You should stay inside in case he comes around.”

Leon, who had noticed Porco’s sneaky exit, among other things, raised an eyebrow, “And I suppose you want me to stay with Kiel and protect him?”

Bado nodded, Kiel muttered “I don’t need protecting...” and Nancy stammered “Um, yes! Good idea!”

Leon smirked, “Can do.”

“Very good,” said Nancy, “And we’ll leave Volkanon outside the door for extra protection.” 

“Oh, is he here too?” Leon asked, his smirk growing close to a smile.

As if on cue, and he was, Volkanon raced up the road to the door, “Indeed!” he saluted the boys, “Ready and willing fight for you both!”

“How very convenient.”

“Well, we better get going,” Nancy said hurriedly, “We’re meeting Jones at the gate to stop the thief from leaving town.” And she and Bado left, Volkanon shutting the door behind them.  
Kiel and Leon were quiet for a moment. 

“I wish I could help.” Kiel said sadly, “I feel bad for Arthur.”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Leon assured him, shaking his head at the closed door. “Come on, let’s wait in your room.”

\------  
“Do you think they suspect anything yet?” Margret whispered to Frey.

Frey peaked in Kiel’s bedroom window, “I don’t think so. Our plan is pretty solid.”

Meg sighed in relief, “Oh good. I thought for sure Leon would see right through us.”

“Naw, we’re too prepared for that!” Frey settled back into the bushes under the window, “I just hope this works.”

“I hope Illuminata and Doug can distract Forte long enough.”

Frey paled, “I forgot about that...”

\------  
“So you know they’re setting us up, right?” Leon asked after 10 minutes of “protecting” the blond bookworm.

Kiel looked up from his book, “Setting us up?” 

Leon chuckled, “Yeah, they think we’re in love or something and wanted to give us alone time.”

“Oh...”

Leon found the opposite wall very interesting as he said “Yeah, weird, right?”

Kiel played with the tassel in his bookmark, face turning pink, “Why would they set us up though? I mean,” he sighed, “You’re so cool and stuff. Why would you end up with me?” 

If Kiel had looked up right then, he would have experience the rare sight of Leon with a deep blush and stunned expression. 

“Hold on!” He cried, turning to Kiel in sudden anger and standing up, “Who said you weren’t cool?”

Kiel jumped, “Wha- um- I just did, and um-”

“Well don’t believe it!” Leon crossed his arms, “You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met, Kiel! You’re smart and funny and loyal and cute an-” 

He stopped quite suddenly, his eyes going wide at what he just said.

Kiel looked up at him from the bed expectantly, a slight frown on his face. After a few minutes where all Leon did was clear his throat and cross his arms, Kiel said, “Well?”

“... Well what?”

“This is the part where you say “just kidding” and that you were just messing with me,” Kiel closed his book and stood up, “It’s ok, Leon,” He continued as he passed the taller man, “I’m used to you teasing-”

But he never finished his sentence. Leon grabbed Kiel’s wrist, spun him around, leaned down, and pressed their lips together.

It didn’t take long for Kiel to close his eyes and kiss him back, getting on his tip toes and sliding out of Leon’s grasp to hold his hand instead.

They pulled apart slowly and Leon suddenly chuckled, muttering “Damn.”

“W-What?” Kiel panicked, but Leon was squeezing his hand tight to reassure him and he relaxed.

“Nothing, just,” Leon’s huffed, slightly annoyed, “Their stupid plan worked.” He began to pull Kiel toward the door, the still stunned boy moving along easily, “Let’s find the others and tell them.”

“But what about the criminal?” Kiel asked, coming to his senses as Leon opened the door.

“I’ll tell you when we’re older,” Leon teased, a smile stuck on his face.

\------  
Outside Kiel’s window, Meg and Frey were squealing into their hands and clambering out of the bushes. They rushed around the house to get a full look at their victory but froze when they saw what greeted them.

Leon and Kiel were still holding hands, though they were now being stared at by Forte, all three with equal looks of shock on their faces.  
Forte had bird feathers and apple peels in her hair and stuck to her armor. Behind her, Vishnal stood, favoring his left leg, and holding a frying pan. Next to him was Amber, wearing Illuminata’s monocle and helping to hold up Doug, who looked dizzy and had a black eye. Volkanon was next to the open door, oblivious to everything, crying into his handkerchief and sobbing about how touching that scene was.

The rest of the day was pretty eventful and ended with Leon and Kiel sharing a free meal off the same plate as Porcoline’s restaurant, their legs intertwined beneath the table.


End file.
